Fold me a memory paint me with Feeling
by sparklesama
Summary: sakura sai adn deidera have been secertly meeting for hours at a time everyday. they sit quietly and do art related things until one day everything just explodes and all feelings come pourign out.


**A/N: Hey people, so I got the idea for this fanfic while in the middle of another one. Its short, it's a oneshot, it will hopefully be amazing! So read on and see just how good this really is. (that was a joke, I'm not that conceited… or am I?) I am currently in the making of ch. 4-8 for my "LOST KEYS" story and my new sasusaku fanfic. Seeing as I was out of ideas this thought came to me so I just typed it out.**

**DISCLAIMOR: **Do not own any naruto characters I just make stories about them.

* * *

**Fold me a heart **

**and **

**Paint me with feeling**

It was hot, with a cool breeze sweeping passed them as they sat. The two small boys Sai and Deidera busily working away at there art pieces. Sai with blank white skin and pure eyes focused on whatever it was he was drawing. Deidera with long blond locks and crystallized stare focused on the fluid movements of his hands whilst they form the clay creation. All the while the pinkette sat to the side. Legs tucked neatly under her bottom as she rest with her back hunched over. The three were very content until the breeze with its ever growing strength blew pink and blond locks to the faces of the heads on which they rested.

Taking a small break Deidera looked up to see Sai staring intently over at Sakura. Her large cotton, coral tinted dress swelling in size with the coolness of the breeze. He to in turn looked, at Sakura with her small and dainty figure hidden by the now bulging sun-dress. Caught by her pleasing figure they stayed like this for a while, whilst the calmness they shared lingered in the air.

"Sakura… what are you doing?" Sai plainly said, as if he just now noticed her being content on the ground.

Deiera kept his unwavering gaze on her form though. Her small dainty, porcelain form.

"Oh I'm just folding paper" her voice was carried with the breeze and passed through intent ears. Words like velvet just seemed to pour from her mouth all the while, she stayed still, her back turned and back still arched.

"What for? Hn." Deidera was the one to ask this time, seeing her artistic side had piqued his interest.

"You'll see…" her voice once again trailing off into the wind.

The two now satisfied with what they had heard turned back to each other, then back to their works at work and resumed their relaxing hobbies.

They worked well on through the afternoon. Deidera on his clay figures and Sai with his sketch book. Sakura still folding cranes with her back turned to both of her companions. When they grew tired and wanted a break they lay their heads against the willow trees and watched the shadows of the leaves dance across the ground. Sai had filled his sketchpad by now with drawings of figures twirling in a field covered with clovers and forget-me-nots. Pages lay filled with rough sketches of rabbits in their grass and weed intwined nests. Deidera was even sketched, his back against the stump of a once towering willow tree. Bang caught in the flow of the wind with eyes fixed to his small clay figures. Sai flipped through each picture and tried to connect each motion with its emotion, trying to grasp what his unconscious had and was transfering to paper. When he was done with his thoughts and the book had once again been viewed all the way to the end he lay on the warm, moist ground with glazed eyes and dazed mind. He watched the clouds, and felt the warmth of the sun on his cheek through the shadows of the ever dancing leaves. Deidera having been satisfied with his figures, figures of he, his past enemies, and his once beloved. He made every detail of then perfect, until it got to the faces. He could remember their form perfectly, their muscle lines, their height, form, but when he came to their faces he was at a loss. So he reframed from placing much thought to it and just stopped making them. he turned to face Sakura. She was now busy at work on sewing something with a small, thin needle and a large red piece of thread.

Sakrua feeling that she was being stared at glanced behind her to see a pink faced Deidera. The site was so out of character for him that she laughed. She laughed and it seemed to pull at every string in Deiera's heart. She laughed and it seemed to recall every good moment in his life. She laughed and it made him question why it can't be like this always. His face tuned from pink to a sullen smile.

"What are you sewing? Hn." he asked more questioningly than intended.

"My cranes. Let me show you" a smile beemed across her face and her voice was carried like the echo of water droplets on a window.

She lifted up a stream of paper cranes, seemingly glistening with liquid sunlight that resonated all the effort and love that she had put in the making of each one. They were a lightly powdered peach color, almost as fine as white. The stream of folded paper seemed to give the illusion that it was a long coiling snake, so elegant and fragile that the act of its very coiling may break it apart. Deidera admired it so and it made him forget his previously sad disposition of their few moments together.

" Do you like it?" Sakura stated in a less then audible tone.

Having stared at her lips rather than hear the entoxicating voice that was flowing from her small mouth, he was still able to read what she was saying and after a short pause allowed his mind to form a reply.

"Yes, it is very beautiful. Hn. What is it for?" he meant to ask _who _was it for but he rather not hear an answer that may be discouraging to _their _current moment.

" I wanted to make one-thousand so I can have a wish." She gave a very pure and cheeky smile when these words passed her silken lips. For a strange and unknown reason to Deidera her naïveness made him blush. He could feel the warmth on his face and could see hers as well. Unknown to the two Sai had long ago woken from his lax nap and was now listening on to the conversation, at a loss for words or actions. He was feeling off, but was this because he was finally _feeling _something?

"Sakura…san what is your wish?" Deidera ended the silence before it suffocated him, before they were at a loss of conversation, before he made that turn to an announcement of feelings that he had suppressed throughout the period of their casual art meetings.

" It was-"

"You can't say it if you want it to become true Sakura" Sai flashed on of his fake smiles, though this one held a little more _feeling _then the others previously had.

"Ah your right Sai, sorry Deidera, you'll have to wait and find out." She gave a slight smile as she ran her fingers over the strand of cranes that were now laced together. Sai felt a weight being lifted from his gut, if he wasn't as out of it as he was Sai would have thought it to be _happiness. _

" Saukra, come here" Sai called to her.

She stood and walked over, with grass stains in her dress from where her knees had been on her sundress. Sai gently took the strand of cranes form her, and in the process their fingers grazed and he felt her warmth, while she felt his emptiness. She looked bashful and Sai just looked emotionless and plain. He took the needle and thread it trough every 10th crane, then pulled it together. The newly sewn birds had made a spray of cranes. She gazed at the newly formed bunch and gasped with delight.

" That is so pretty…" eyes glistening and joy being excreted from every once of her being she stood in awe.

"Thank you. Now where did you want to place this?" Sai had plastered yet another phony smile on in an attempt to please her, to show that he too cared.

"Lets put it… lets put in the willow tree."

She looked up at the intimidating giant. It would take at least an hour to get to the top. Then Deidera throwing a small figure to the ground used his jutsu to make a large bird. He grabbed Sakura and they gently floated towards the top, like a dandelion seed in the wind.

"Going up?" Deidera gave a sly smile.

All Sakura could do was stay as she was, in the arms of the man who held her tightly, and smile. He took her to the very top of the tree and she tied the cranes to the branch. They watched as the wind blew the cranes very gracefully in mismatched directions.

"My wish was to…"

"To be able to share these moments always?"

"Yes, but we can't. You are in the akatsuki and I am a konaha kunoichi. It is a miracle that we can even spend this much time with each other." Her voice saddened.

"Do you want this time with me to last?" Deidera spoke musingly to her.

"Of course I do." She had decided long ago that if she were ever to go she would go with him.

"Then what is stopping us?"

"But…but Sai… I-I can't just leave him without a goodbye." She looked down as she thought over what she was about to do.

"Then say bye, say bye and go back. Get your things and come back here tomorrow." He reassured her with a smile.

They came back down slowly. Sai all the while worrying if she would leave with _him. _He could tell, Sakura and Deidera were overly consumed with _feelings _for each other. He could also understand that those same _feelings _were what were keeping himself from being with Sakura. It was perfectly understandable that she would fall for an artist who could _feel, _who could _name _his artwork. Just like it was perfectly understandably that Sai could only love her from afar. Deidera left the two while riding off on this clay figure. Sai had noticed the sudden sheen in Sakura's eyes. How her opal face had become brighter with the colors of her emotions, how her pink locks shone with the sincerity of the love that she held for _him. _He just then realized, she was going to go off with him and he would probably never see her again. He was the blank canvas and she was the muse who inspired him to _feel _and in that _feeling _he was able to use its many colors. Its reds for passion, its yellows for longing, its greens for jealousy, most of all its _pinks _for an unattained love and

(the space is suppose to be there so don't freak 3)

* * *

When they got back to konaha they used their same excuse as always for their secret art meetings. "we were off training and lost track of time" Sakura was about to rush home and pack. Then Sai pulled her aside.

"I know you are leaving konaha Sakura."

"What? Sai have you gone-"

"I won't tell anyone where you left. I will act as if I don't know anything as to where you went, just promise me… promise me you will always make your cranes."

She was bewildered but thanked him and left. That morning Sakura was no where to be found. She left no note and all traces of her had disappered. Sai felt hollow but at the same time was happy because he knew she would be happy.

Sai walked back to the same spot as the day before, and that once bear willow tree was covered with peach colored cranes, all bunched up the same way that Sai had shown her. From a far it looked like a massive Sakura tree long ago forgotten by man. It would stay pink all year-long an every day another bunch would be added. Everyday Sai would come back and paint, paint with all the colors of _feeling_. Its reds for passion, its yellows for longing, its greens for jealousy, most of all its _pinks _for an unattained love and love let go, for every day he saw another bush he could have sworn he heard her laughter being carried in the breeze as the brushes rustled and the footsteps faded away.

**So **I hope everyone liked it. I liked it a lot more then my fist story. I think I wanted it to be too good and it turned to be a fail. But hey in time I will get better. If you absoulutely loved this story will you please, please _review_? I have gotten few reviews and would like some feedback. Thank you and have a good day!


End file.
